Where Are You Christmas?
by xoxogirlie
Summary: It's Christmastime. Shane and Mitchie broke up a month ago. This Christmas isn't looking to happy for Mitchie. **Smitchie**


**A/N: I honestly have no idea what gave me this idea. Considering Christmas is four months away but I wanted to run this idea before I forgot it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

The neighborhood was covered in white fluffy snow. It looked like something out of a storybook. Mitchie sighed as she walked through her small neighborhood. Houses were covered in bright colorful lights. Mitchie glanced over to where a group of small children were rolling up snowballs in an attempt to make a snowman. They smiled happily and waved at Mitchie. She waved back and continued along with her walk. Inside the homes the glow of warm fireplaces were given off. Families were sitting together singing along with Christmas carols. Mitchie saw the delight on young kid's faces as they anxiously awaited the arrival of Santa Claus. Mitchie only wished that she could be as happy as those kids and their families. She hated feeling the way she did. Christmas Eve was supposed to be a day with many smiles and excitement. Too bad she didn't feel any of that this year. She thought back to the last time, that she was truly happy. It was the last day of Camp Rock. Though she had dreaded leaving the place that had brought her so much happiness it wasn't even on her mind as Shane Gray had asked her to be his girlfriend that day. She had happily accepted and received her first kiss. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes. That was four months ago. She had been so happy up until last month when she received that fateful phone call.

_Flashback_

_It was a chilly November day just after Thanksgiving. Mitchie had missed Shane over the holiday because he was touring and never stayed in one place. She glanced at a picture of her and Shane from Camp Rock sitting on her bedside table. Thinking of her boyfriend of three months brought a smile to her face. Just then her cell began to ring with the special ring tone reserved just for him. _

"_Hey, I was just thinking about you." Mitchie grinned._

"_Hey, uh Mitch, I- I need to talk to you,' he said nervously._

_She sat up. "Shane what's wrong?" she asked concerned._

"_It's just, just, um."_

"_Shane just say it," she giggled. _

"_I don't think this is gonna work out."_

"_What's not gonna work out?"_

"_Us, you and me. I think we should break up."_

_It was that moment that Mitchie's world crumbled. She felt her heart literally shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't say anything._

"_Mitch, I'm sorry. Please say something."_

"_Why," she whispered barely audible. _

_His heart broke on the other line hearing her pain. "Mitch, it's just not working. We never see each other, and we barely even find time to talk. It's not fair to you, you deserve better."_

"_I never said I minded I never complained, I know you're busy."_

"_I know you didn't baby, I'm just really sorry," Shane finished and hung up before he let her change his mind. She deserved better than him._

_Mitchie looked at the phone as tears filled her eyes. He had just hung up on her. She placed her phone on her bedside table and as she did so, she saw the picture of her and Shane once again. She grabbed the picture, placed it to her chest, curled up into a ball, and cried her eyes out._

_End Flashback_

Tears began to fall from Mitchie's eyes just thinking of that terrible night. She still didn't understand why, sure Shane had given his reasons but they weren't good enough. Mitchie believed that he had found someone else and just didn't have the heart to tell her.

'I'm sure they're cuddled together by a fireplace opening presents together,' she thought. A sob escaped her throat as she began to run home. She needed the refuge of her room. She entered her house took her boots off as quickly as possible and ran into her room. She set her coat down and once again her eyes landed on a picture of her and Shane. She picked it up but couldn't bring herself to throw it away. The tears cascaded down her face. She put the picture down and walked over to her keyboard. She began to play a couple notes and began to sing. The words just poured out of her mouth.

_Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you_

_Why have you gone away_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me_

_Why can't I hear music play_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go,_

As she finished the last verse a sob escaped her throat. She lay her head down on her keyboard causing a loud noise as she sobbed. She heard someone knock on the already open door letting her know their presence.

"Go away mom, I'm fine."

"Um, I'm not mom," replied a male voice.

Mitchie's ears perked up. She knew that voice. She whipped around and saw no other than, Shane Gray himself. She noticed he didn't look like himself. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair frizzed, and his stubble had grown in sufficiently. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I heard your song. It was beautiful," he said avoiding her question.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Shane saw the broken look on her face as her tears fell. He walked over to her and brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm so sorry," he whispered looking in her eyes.

She looked up at him for a moment, only to avert her gaze back to her lap. "But why are you here?"

"Because it's Christmas. Christmastime is about being with the people you love." Mitchie looked up at him confused. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Mitch, I wish I could take it all back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I am probably the stupidest person on this planet. I broke both of our hearts. I don't care how selfish I sound, Mitchie, you deserve so much better than me, but I need you. I've been going insane this past month. I forget the words to songs, and I refuse to sing our love songs. We haven't played 'Hello Beautiful' or 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' and especially 'Gotta Find You'. The guys begged me to play them once so I did and yeah we never did that again."

"What happened?"

"I got choked up on stage and excused myself in the middle of the song. Jason and Nate looked at me like I was insane and I can only imagine the reaction of the audience. We ended that show early and I think Nate was gonna kill me." Shane chuckled.

"So you've been hurting just as much as me?"

Shane nodded.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I told you, you deserve so much better than me."

"I don't care what I deserve, it's you that I want."

Shane grinned. "So does that mean if I ask you back out again you'll take me back, despite how stupid I am?"

Mitchie threw herself into his arms. She snuggled her head into his chest and held him tightly, a little too tightly in fact.

"Mitch, can't breathe." Mitchie loosened her grip.

"Oh sorry!"

Shane encircled his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you so much Mitchie Torres."

"I love you too, Shane Gray."

"Good," Shane replied and leaned down. Their lips met in a sweet passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Shane said, "I missed that."

"I missed everything," Mitchie replied.

Shane looked at clock and noticed it was 12:03. He smiled. "Merry Christmas Mitchie."

"Merry Christmas Shane, I couldn't have asked for a better present," she said hugging herself to him.

"Me neither." Mitchie yawned. "You look tired Mitch, go on go to bed."

"Alright." She pulled his hand as she headed over to her bed. She lay down in her bed as she noticed Shane was about to lie on the floor. "Get up here silly."

Shane grinned and obliged. He wrapped his arms around her as he lay down next her.

"Thank you Shane," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For this, everything, for the best Christmas ever."

"You're welcome go to bed Mitch," he said kissing her forehead.

**Review please! Tell me what you think and vote in my poll please!**


End file.
